1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sleeping car compartments wherein the seats are readily convertible from a seating to a sleeping arrangement. More specifically the invention relates to a headrest which is also convertible to a pillow when the arrangement is adjusted for sleeping position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in the following patents; U.S. Pat. Nos. 378,948, Mar. 6, 1888, 391,748, Oct. 23, 1888, 2,691,175, Oct. 12, 1954, 3,437,374, Apr. 8, 1969 and 3,568,890, Mar. 9, 1971. The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned patents.